The Darkness Within
by xRecklessxAngel x
Summary: InuYasha must choice, whether he wants to go with Kikyo to hell,use the Shikon jewel to turn himself completely demon, or stay with his new friends...with her...as a hanyou. Couplings will be InuKag and MirSan. Rated R just incase.
1. Dream or Reality

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I do NOT own InuYasha or any of the characters...**

**Well, hope you like it, try not to flame me too bad . **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**The Darkness Within**

**Chapter 1: Dream or Reality**

_Darkness. _

_That's all that surrounded her._

_She was completely engulfed in a dark void that she couldn't escape._

_She looked around her surroundings, trying to find any kind of light that could lead her out from this place. _

"_Hello…" she whispered softly, almost scared who might answer her back. _

"_Where am I? Is anyone here! " She yelled out loud in frustration. She sighed heavily, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples softly, she was starting to get a headache._

_She blinked a couple of times, hearing footsteps…_

"_Hello!" She yelled trying to see if someone could help her. She squinted her eyes, trying to see if she could see anyone. _

_The footsteps were getting louder, they seemed to be running. She noticed a small figure running towards her, it seemed to be a little boy. He looked to have a distressed face, as if he was running away from a monster. _

"…_Shippo?" She asked, watching the boy run towards her. She watched as the little kitsune in question come running up to her, jumping and clinging himself to her waist in terror. _

"_Shippo what's wrong?" She asked softly to the distressed little boy, trying to calm his nerves. She looked down at his quivering form, her eyes widening slightly. She noticed he was bleeding at his side…it seemed like claw marks…._

"_Oh my god Shippo what happened!" She hurriedly asked looking down at the kitsune in worry. She quickly ripped the hem of her shirt, exposing some of her stomach, but she didn't care. She quickly pressed the cloth against his wound, hoping to stop the bleeding. She watched him wince in pain, and look up at her with wide eyes. _

"_Kagome…"He took a sharp intake of air, and continued, "You have to run…he's coming…" He said quickly, his eyes lowering. _

"_Shippo…" She said softly, staring down at him. She gritted her teeth as she told herself that he'd be okay. She wiped away the tears that were already forming with the back of her hand. "Who's coming…?" She asked him curiously._

"_He…is coming for you…" He responded to her…his breathing was becoming ragged…"Kagome…run" He warned her, before his eyes finally went dull…and his breathing finally ceased…_

"_Shippo…" She called to him, her eyes widen. She shook him lightly "Come on…stop playing…" She continued, staring at the boy in her hand…his face pale…and drained of life..."Shippo…" She said quietly realization finally hitting her…he was gone…and wasn't coming back…She gripped his body to her closely in a hug…tears slowly cascading down her cheeks. _

"_What the…?" Suddenly there was a loud yell…but it wasn't a normal yell…it sounded inhuman…it sent shivers down her spine…why was she so scared? " He's coming for me…?" She repeated words Shippo had just told her…could it be Naraku. She thought to herself. She slowly placed Shippo down on the floor…frowning she placed her hand over his eyes, slowly closing them for him. Without another word, she ran off in the direction Shippo had come from. _

Up high in a tree…a pair of golden eyes were watching curiously from up in his perch. InuYasha was never really the type to sleep on the floor with the others. He liked being in high places…it made good for keeping guard for any demons that might want to attack them and because it was comfortable. He looked down inspecting his surroundings.

Miroku was of course…sleeping against a tree, with his staff snuggled securely around his left arm. While his right hand twitched and groped around for its usual prey. InuYasha stared at the monk in disgust, as he turned his attention to the person only a few feet away from the lecherous monk. Sango was comfortably lying on her side, with Kirara, her small, but fierce in battle cat demon, sleeping curled up in a ball next to her. InuYasha sighed heavily his ears twitching slightly. He looked down to see what was happening…he saw Kagome snuggled into one of those…sleeping bags…as she called them…with a small fur ball sleeping peacefully underneath the sleeping bag on Kagome's stomach. He glared, obviously jealous of the little kitsune's position on HIS Kagome! _'Wait…my Kagome? When the hell did I start thinking of her like that?' _He thought to him self_, ' You always thought of her that way…because you care for her…'_ his inner voice responded back to him. _'Shut up! That isn't true! She's just a stupid shard detector and nothing more! ' _He argued back. His ears twitched again, his thoughts being interrupted with something moving around underneath him. He quickly jumped down from the tree, landing quietly next to Kagomes' sleeping form.

"Kagome?" He looked at her curiously noticing her being slightly restless…he blinked a couple of times…he smelled salt…was she crying? He stiffened when she suddenly turned to face him…the camp fire illuminating her face perfectly…making her look almost angelic-like when she slept. He stared at her…just taking in her features…she was defiantly different from Kikyo…which he constantly reminded her from time to time. Unlike Kikyo…Kagome was full of life, and is always happy and smiling…but Kikyo…even when she was alive 50 years ago…she didn't show a lot of emotion…she just kept a serious face…only occasionally smiling or laughing at something he might have done. Now even back then…Kikyo was never content with him just being a half-demon. She had wanted him to use the shikon jewel to turn himself into a human…like her, so they could be together, but…Kagome was different. She liked him how he was…they usually got into arguments about him wanting to use the shikon jewel to become a full demon, and she would always get mad at him. He didn't know why it even mattered to her.

His thoughts were again interrupted…the smell of salt getting stronger. He could clearly see the tears were now freely flowing down her face. He tilted his head to the side curiously…watching her. He wondered what she was dreaming that would make her cry…

_She could hear what sounded like a battle or struggle…She hoped she could find Sango, Kirara, and Miroku, just so she would know if they were okay…she didn't think that she could take losing someone else…_

_She stopped breathing heavily. She had been running anxiously…wanting to know if her friends were all right, hopefully he was with them…then she could be sure they were safe. She took a deep breath, and continued running towards her destination. She picked up her pace, having an empty feeling at the body of her stomach; she knew she had to find her friends right now._

_She blinked stopping with a skid…she finally made it to her destination…how did she know? Well…because in front of her was Kaede's village… and it was on fire, she shielded her eyes from the fierce flames, that were now engulfing the whole village…her eyes widen…she saw bodies…the people who lived in the village…the men…who seemed to had tried so hard to protect their home and loved ones. She cringed at the site of women, and children…not moving…just staring ahead with their soulless gaze, She closed her eyes tightly. She had just seen Kaede…She was face down on the floo, with her cross bow next to her…why…why was this happening! It's not fair! She felt light headed…She needed to find her friends…_

"_Watch out Sango!" A man yelled in warning, it was Miroku…they were here! She opened her eyes and ran for where the voice had come from…it wasn't too far from the village. She came out from behind a tree and coming up into a clearing…Sango and Miroku were there…and they were fighting some demon she couldn't recognize…she couldn't see them clearly. Suddenly, there was a loud growl and something big crashing to the floor. The creature in question let out a small growl in pain before it went into silence. _

"_Kirara!" She heard Sango yell in worry for her fallen friend. Kagome shook her head quickly, running over to Kirara, also in worry for her friend. _

"_Kirara…you okay?" She asked the neko youkai softly, running her hand softly over her head, caressing her…wanting to ease her pain. Kirara transformed to her smaller form, letting out a silent meow…and just like Shippo…she went silent and still…Tears fell on the little kits fur…her friends were dying…_

"_Kagome you shouldn't be here! You need to go back to your time, and seal up the well for your own safety!" Sango yelled to her friend anxiously. She brought her Hiraikotsu behind her and with all her strength hurled her weapon towards the demon that was causing all this chaos…_

_It had to be Naraku…who else would be so heartless…as to cause all these deaths…_

"_Kagome you shouldn't be here…" A masculine voice said from behind her, she recognized the voice instantly. It was Miroku. She turned around to face him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Miroku…who's doing this!" She yelled desperately…she needed answers…She looked at him helplessly. The usually lecherous monk, who was always joking around and joyful…was serious…and he wouldn't even look at her, why! She noticed him turn his attention back to Sango, their eyes widen. The young youkai taijiya had thrown her weapon, but the demon easily jumped gracefully in the air, avoiding the demon exterminators' blow. There was a pause in time. Kagome's eyes widen, her head was spinning…she could see from the corner of her eye Miroku running towards the whole thing in slow motion…he was trying to save her before it was too late…Kagome screamed as time went back to normal, the demon bringing its claws down on her, slashing her from the shoulder down. Kagome closed her eyes, still hearing the sickening rip of skin, and blood splattering all over the ground._

"_SANGO!" Miroku yelled running at the demon, he swung his staff at him, but the demon easily jumped back…watching the monk with amusement…Miroku quickly fell to his knees next to Sango, holding her carefully in his arms…He stared down at her…"Sango…please…don't leave me…"he gritted his teeth, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. He hugged her tightly to him. "Please…come back…I promise I wont flirt with any other girl…Sango…you're the only one I want to be with…" He whispered silently in her ear, hoping she would hear his plea._

_The demon watched on in amusement…licking its claws clean of the blod of the women he had just killed…how he loved the taste of human blood…it made his blood boil with excitement when it got to see the fear in her eyes…now it was the monks turn…_

_Kagome shook her head…please…if this is a dream, let it end! Why couldn't I just dream of stupid math equations attacking me! Tears now freely flowed down her face; she didn't think she could stop crying…She opened her eyes to see Miroku holding Sango's now lifeless body…no…why! She kept screaming these questions to herself, and there didn't seem to be an answer to them. Her eyes widen, the demon was heading for Miroku. She panicked and tried warning him, but when she went to yell, no sound came out from her mouth, she held her throat…why wasn't she able to say anything! She looked on as the demon finally reached him. The demon smirked down at the boy who was saying worthless nothings to the corpse in his arms. Kagome tried yelling to Miroku to warn him, but still no sound came from her! The demon quickly descended its claws through the boys back, watching with amusement at the monk letting out a short, but sweet yell of pain…the demon quickly retracted his hand from him…watching him fall limply on the girl…He smirked widely…staring at the blood dripping down his claws…Yes…he loved this._

_Kagome watched helplessly…Why isn't he here! If he were here, this wouldn't be happening! Her eyes widen, the demon was looking straight at her…Oh no…She slowly backed away…the demon growled walking towards her…No…he's going to kill me next…Her head was spinning like crazy now…the smell of flesh and blood lingering around her, was making her nauseas. She continued to back away, until she tripped over something, causing her to fall back. Ow… that hurt…she sat up…wondering what had caused her to fall. Her eyes widened…it was…Kouga…he was just lying there…his lifeless eyes staring her…Her whole body was shaking…She was scared…she wished he was here to help her right now…She looked to see the demon already a few feet away from her…She quickly scrambled up to her feet…and started running. _

_The demon just watched on in amusement…this was like a game for him…He easily jumped in a tree…disappearing. _

InuYasha watched Kagome closely…he was getting kind of worried…she was still crying, and her body was shaking…He lowered his face…his nose almost touching hers…_I wish I could help you Kagome…_he thought to himself sadly.

"Trying to sneak a kiss I see…" A mischievous voice said from in front of him. InuYasha fell back quickly…cursing underneath his breath…he was so caught up on Kagome…he didn't even hear him wake up.

"Shut up monk…" He yelled standing up " I wasn't doing that…" he glared daggers at him…he was on the others side of Kagome.

"Uh huh…" Miroku responded to his hotheaded friend. "So what was it you were doing then?" He stared at his friend …tilting her head to the side curiously.

"She was making noise, and I just came to check on her…I can't get any sleep if the wench is here making noise…" InuYasha responded with his usual annoyed tone. His ears twitched…he quickly looked to Kagome…Her breathing was becoming ragged…and her face was contorted…seemed to be like she was in pain…

"Miroku…do you think we should wake her up?" InuYasha asked the monk in front of him…he kept his gaze on Kagome…waiting for him to respond his question.

"Yeah…maybe we should…" Miroku said in his serious tone…noticing the state Kagome was actually in…and for InuYasha to be like this…it would mean there was reason to be worrying…

_Kagome was being lifted up from the ground. She stared down at the demon that killed her friends, and was now going to do the same to her. The demon stared up at her with a cynical smirk. He enjoyed the fear he was inflicting on her. He tightened his grip on her neck, lifting her higher in the air…he watched her wince in pain…as he drew some blood from her neck…_

_She grabbed the demons hand that was keeping her from breathing…She squirmed, trying to get from his grasp…her eyes slowly falling…it was starting to get dark again…_

"_Inu…Yasha…"She whispered…in hopes that he would show up like he always did…and save her._

_The demon smirked watching his pray squirm. He tilted his head to the side when he heard her say that name. He tightened his grip on her neck…"Sorry…he isn't here right now…" he responded to her…bringing his face closer to hers. Her eyes widen…it couldn't be. He smirked…seeing her reaction. She closed her eyes tightly feeling herself being shaken…_

"_Wake up Kagome!" She heard someone yell to her in the distance._

"Wake up Kagome!" InuYasha tried again…shaking her shoulders. Miroku watched on…waiting for her to wake up. They watched the girl in question shoot up from her sleeping bag, causing the furl ball kitsune to roll out from her sleeping bag…She stared ahead…breathing heavily and holding her neck…

Miroku and InuYasha blinked a couple of times…watching her worriedly. "Kagome…you okay?" Miroku asked softly…not wanting to startle her…

Kagome heard that familiar voice…and turned to him quickly. Tears streamed down her face. She quickly hugged Miroku, crying silently on his shoulder…"You're okay…"she mumbled in his shirt…hugging him tighter…afraid that he would go away again…

InuYasha blinked a couple of times watching the whole scene unfold in front of his eyes…What the hell was going on…

"Seems Lady Kagome has finally realized she wanted me all along…" Miroku said in his usual suave voice…InuYasha glared at him angrily. Suddenly Kagome turned to face InuYasha…her eyes widening in fear…

InuYasha stared at her curiously…she was staring at him with…was that fear…in her eyes?

Suddenly Kagome forgot about everything…her body shivering suddenly…as she felt the almost too familiar hand of a certain lecherous monk groping her backside…She let out a scream…InuYasha quickly grabbed her from him protectively…glaring at the monk. Then there was a bone-crushing thud. A very pissed off demon exterminator had brought her huge boomerang down on the lecherous monks head. Sango glared down at the pervert…crossing her arms over her chest, and turning her back on him. Miroku laid on the floor unconscious…a huge bump forming from his head.

"Baka…" Shippo mumbled sleepily…rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Kirara's tail waved around lazily behind her. She let out a small meow…as if agreeing with her kitsune friend.

* * *

**Well, thats chapter one...please tell me what you thought, it would really help me if you would give me any ideas on maybe what you want to see happen or something, or any advice ...or ya know tell me if I did something wrong...or might have written something wrong about our favorite Inu gang.**


	2. Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha! I own his cute Inu plushie form! **

**I hoped you guys enjoyed chapter one! I got one review, which is okay, cause I didnt think people were going to like it anyways! **

**I want to thanks Kat for pointing out a mistake I had in chapter one, in the first paragraph that isnt in italics, it should be inspecting instead of expecting, I know im such a dork X.x! **

**Thanks a lot Kat, im grateful for your review, I hope I dont let you down with this chapter! **

**Well, hope you like it! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Darkness Within **

**Chapter 2: Misunderstandings**

"InuYasha…don't make me say it…" Kagome said threateningly…glaring at him, just daring him to try and argue back at her.

InuYasha glared at her in return. How he hated when she used that against him…"Fine…do whatever the hell you want…see if I care…" He huffed stubbornly, turning on his heel…his back facing her. He crossed his arms over his chest…something he usually did when he was mad.

Kagome stared at his back…not wanting to say anything more. She turned to the others, they were watching helplessly…like they always did when they got into one of their stupid arguments…which was always usually InuYasha's fault…

"Don't worry…I'll be back in three days." Kagome said quickly afraid that InuYasha would start arguing with her again and would forbid her from going back to her time. She gave them all a quick reassuring smile…Taking one last look at InuYasha…She frowned and jumped into the bone eaters well…the light engulfing her body causing her to disappear to her own time.

"Well, seems we have some time on out hands…" Miroku stated with his usual casual voice…

"Yeah..gue-EEK!" Sango squeaked out, her whole body freezing up. Miroku stood behind her…his hand groping her backside gently…smiling his trademark innocent smile.

Sango closed her eyes tightly in annoyance, bringing her fist up to her face. _"Why can't you just say you care about me…or hug me if you want to show me affection?" _She thought to herself angrily…finally turning around and clobbering him on the head. "Pervert!" She yelled before stomping off back to Kaede's village…Kirara pouncing off after her…leaving a hurt, but satisfied monk behind them.

Miroku sighed in content. Getting his daily touch of Sango's wonderful butt sure caused him to get a lot of bruises and bumps. "I thought I was giving her a compliment!" he said to himself, slightly frustrated he sat up. This ran deeper then him just trying to find any woman to bare his child…if it wasn't the fact he had this stupid curse put upon him by Naraku…then he wouldn't have to be parading around, flirting with every beautiful woman he laid eyes on. He subconsciously glanced at his right hand…the monk's seal he placed around it…the only thing keeping his kazanna from swallowing him whole. He sighed heavily. If he could just kill Naraku…then he could ask her to be with him forever. The he would give up the flirting…well try to anyways…His thoughts were interrupted…Shippo was mad that Kagome had gone back to her time…and was letting InuYasha know how he felt…

"InuYasha you made Kagome go away AGAIN!" Shippo yelled at the hanyou in front of him. He jumped up on his shoulder with ease, trying to get a look at his face.

"Shut up…she's the one that wanted to go, I didn't do anything." InuYasha responded flatly…picking Shippo up by the tail.

Shippo glared at him…swinging his tiny fists around, trying to get free from his grasps. "Let go of me mutt!" he blinked a couple of times…getting slightly nervous…he had noticed InuYasha tense up as soon as he said that. He couldn't see his face; his bangs were hiding his facial expression from him. He could hear a growl emerging from him…his grip tightening around his tail.

InuYasha was losing his senses. He flexed his claws…ready to take care of the…little problem…

He sensed someone behind him…his ears flattening slightly. The person in question coughed…trying to get their attention.

"Miroku…" InuYasha mumbled under his breath. Shippo sighed in relief…staring happily at his savior. InuYasha gritted his teeth…trying to keep himself in control. He closed his fist tightly…drawing some blood in the process. He dropped Shippo…quickly running off…disappearing in the distance.

Miroku sighed heavily. He had felt the tension between InuYasha and Shippo. It was weird…InuYasha usually didn't get this mad…Yes…he would always hit Shippo in annoyance, but he felt that if he didn't make his presence known when he did…he might have done something worse to Shippo. He sighed heavily asking the kitsune if he was okay, getting a nod from him…he smiled letting him ride on his shoulder…Miroku wondered what was happening to his hanyou friend, and hoped it was just a phase…and that maybe some time alone would calm him down…" Well let's see if Kaede had cooked something for us!" Miroku said with his usual cheerfulness. Shippo nodded in agreement. Miroku and Shippo went on their way…following the same trail Sango and Kirara had taken back to Kaede's village.

In the present, Kagome laid comfortably on her bed sighing softly. " How I missed you!" she exclaimed happily hugging her pillow with admiration. Yes, she preferred sleeping in her comfortable…warm bed, but don't get her wrong. She also liked camping out with her friends…She enjoyed just being around them…watching the sky illuminated with stars. She loved watching the stars…it gave her a sense of peace for some reason…probably cause her mom used to tell her when she was little, that her dad was up there…among the other stars…watching over them.

Kagome smiled at this…She wondered how InuYasha's childhood was like. Him being a hanyou…it probably wasn't very good…seeing how every time we encountered new people in the feudal era that was…well like him…he would always get defensive and seems to always be in a bad mood. She wondered…that maybe it was because he had to remember those not so wonderful childhood memories. She remembered when they first met Jinenji, the shy, kind-hearted, and gentle hanyou that gave them the antidote for Kirara…who was poisoned after she bit Naraku.

Kagome stared at the ceiling in thought, InuYasha didn't like the fact that after all the torment Jinenji and his mother went through…he still helped the villagers from the demon, and even offered them his special herb to help their wounds heal. She smiled softly. She knew that during that time…InuYasha probably remembered when the humans would banish him…not accepting him for being hanyou. She sighed heavily sitting up on her bed…_"I don't know why people couldn't accept him…he's no different from anyone else…"_ Kagome thought sourly. Swinging her legs to the side of the bed…She stood up slowly walking over to her desk…Pulling the chair out, she sat down…" Might as well study a little since am here…" She mumbled, pulling out a thick textbook. She flipped through a few pages…and stared at all the numbers and letters all jumbled together…only confusing her further…She sighed heavily…She hated algebra. She grabbed a pencil, writing down some equations. She watched her pencil move around the paper with a bored expression.

She subconsciously began doodling, instead of the equations. She drew what seemed to look like the face of a girl. She blinked a couple of times…recognizing the girl she just doodled out…Shiori…She was also a half-demon, like InuYasha. Shiori was adorable! The little hanyou girl had reminded her of InuYasha because of her hair. Unfortunately, she had also gone through rough times…trying to fit in with the humans and kids, but they never accepted her. They treated her like scum just because she was neither demon nor human. Kagome glared at her textbook. It sickened her to see the girl in pain, and when she willingly gave herself up to her evil grandfather. Having to see her mother heart-broken. Then how he, Shiori's grandfather. Just used her for her ability, to make barriers. She shook her head slightly, but of course, InuYasha saved the day and Shiori was reunited with her mother…

Kagome closed her eyes in annoyance. She can't even go one second without thinking about him…She opened her eyes at the sound of knocking coming from her door. "Kagome…dinners ready." She heard the gentle voice of her mother from the other side. She smiled warmly " Alright mom I'll be there in a sec!" She responded back. She responded back…She stood up from her chair, stretching her tired limbs. She walked out of her room. "Mmm…"She smelled the delicious scent of her moms cooking. She quickly ran downstairs, joining her family at the table.

"Everything looks delicious mom!" Kagome said happily. She was grateful to be enjoying a nice dinner with her mom, grandpa, and her little brother Souta. She quickly started eating the rice…savoring the taste…knowing she didn't get too much of a chance to have such good food prepared in the feudal ear, unless Miroku can get some wealthy people to believe their house is being possessed by a demon of course…

Souta and Jii-chan watched Kagome with wide eyes. They have never seen her attack food the way she did…it kind of scared them…

"Jeez Kagome…the food isn't going to run away you know…" Souta said sarcastically taking a bite of his chicken.

"She's a growing girl! She needs some more meat on her body!" Jii-chan argued back, going on with his stories about his ancestors and how being too skinny wasn't going to help fight off demons in the feudal ear…

Kagome blinked a couple of times. Souta's and Jii-chan's voices fading away…all she could hear was the ripping of the meat they were eating…it sickly reminded her of her dream. Flashes of her dream appeared in front of her. Sango staring in horror…the demon coming down at her…sounds of her skin ripping, and blood splattering all over the floor…Miroku…holding Sango…falling limply…demon…no mercy…InuYasha…

Kagome's mom watched her daughter with worry…She knew something was wrong with her. She had stopped eating and looked to be in deep thought…

"Kagome…" Her mother called to her daughter softly…

Kagome snapped out of her daze. Suddenly losing her appetite…She looked to her mother…"Sorry mom…can I be excused…am not feeling too well…" She said softly holding her stomach slightly…feeling like she was going to throw up.

Her mother nodded and watched her daughter get up and leave. She frowned slightly in worry…She would have to check on her later.

"What is wrong with me!" He yelled to no one in particular. He stared at his reflection in the water…" I wanted to hurt him…" He said quietly to his reflection. He had lost his temper and control of himself when Shippo had called him a mutt…" I couldn't control myself…" He stared at the tetsusaiga lying on the floor next to him…_" I thought tetsusaiga was supposed to be able to seal my fully-demonic blood…" _He thought…slightly frustrated with himself. He knew Shippo meant nothing by what he said…only doing what he usual did and that was annoy the hell out of InuYasha. _" If am not careful…I could end up going out of control and could hurt my friends…and her." _He thought to himself seriously. "Stupid wench…" He mumbled bitterly. He remembered the events from last night. They had woken Kagome up, and she seemed scared…and when the stupid monk started talking. She hugged him…InuYasha frowned…watching her hug the monk…instead of him…seeing that made him feel many emotions. He was jealous of the monk…getting the affections from the girl! He also felt alone…he felt he wasn't even there. He felt the same loneliness he did when he lost his mother and had to fend for himself with no support from his half-brother Sesshoumaru. He also felt fear…fear of losing her to another. He bared his teeth…like to that filthy, stupid wolf demon Kouga. He sat back against a tree. He also remembered that when she looked at him…there was fear in her eyes. Something he didn't want to ever see in those beautiful brown orbs of hers. He had tried asking her to tell him what she dreamt…Okay…it was more liked…yelled at her to tell him what had happened to her, but she wouldn't tell him or the others…saying she was alright. That it was just a bad dream.

"Feh…she's a bad liar." He said to himself…closing his eyes. He was enjoying the cold crisp breeze and the silence of the forest that surrounded him. This was a perfect time to just get his thoughts straight. He already knew he was in love with Kagome…as if it wasn't already obvious. He just didn't want to admit it to anyone. It would only cause trouble for her…they would make fun of her and she would be vulnerable to all his enemies…they would know she was his weakness, and use her to get to him. Not it was just better if he acted as if she was nothing to him…it was safer that way.

Now there was Kikyo…InuYasha was in love with Kikyo, but she was just a walking corpse that held only hatred for him…wanting to take him to hell with her. She wasn't the same Kikyo he knew 50 years ago. That's why he didn't love her anymore…Yes he was still going to avenge her death by killing Naraku, but he wasn't planning on allowing her to take him to hell with her…He couldn't because he knew he was in love with Kagome. He knew she could never love a hanyou like him…no human nor demon accepted him…not even Kikyo was content with him being hanyou. So why would she be any different. She deserved better than me anyways…"Feh she probably loves that Hobo guy from her time…" He stated dryly…crossing her arms over his chest…

Kagome was laying on her bed relaxing. She felt better after washing all her troubles and thoughts away with a nice hot bath…" I wonder if my dream meant something…" She wondered aloud to herself…then there was that familiar soft knock at her door. She knew who it was…" Can I come in Kagome? " It was her mom. She must be worried as to why she skipped out on dinner…" Yeah." She responded back to her…watching the door open and her mother walk in with a tray of food. She smiled warmly. That was Kagome's mom for you…always caring " I brought you a sandwich and a glass of milk to calm your stomach." Kagome's mom said cheerfully, giving her a warm smile. It amazed Kagome how her mom could always be so cheery. She was defiantly lucky to have her for a mom. She sat up on her bed allowing her mom to place the tray next to her carefully. Her mom sat down at the edge of the bed…watching her daughter.

"Kagome…" Kagome's mom started softly, watching her daughter look up at her with questioning eyes.

"Yeah mom?" She asked curiously, taking a big bite of her turkey sandwich. She gave her mom her attention…waiting patiently for her to continue.

"Well…I know that you're sixteen now…and that you're at that time when…you fall in love…" She watched Kagome stare at her. She continued…"And…I know you care deeply for InuYasha…and I know he probably feels the same way about you…"

Kagome eyes widen at what her mom was telling her…_"She knows I love InuYasha!" _She yelled in her mind…Oh no…was it that obvious! She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks…_"Too bad he loves Kikyo…"_ She thought sourly…her mom thought that InuYasha actually loved her…Ha! She could her him now…_"You're just a stupid jewel shard detector!" _

Her thoughts were interrupted…Her mom had continued. She almost missed what she was saying…"And…I know you two probably want to express your love in a special way…" It amazed her how her mom could talk to her so calmly about this. " I knew I should have talk to you about this sooner, but I want you to know…that I'm not mad at you for having sex with InuYasha or for getting pregnant…"

Kagome blinked a couple of times " WHAT!" She yelled, almost spilling the glass of milk over on the bed. She thought me and InuYasha were having sex, and that I was pregnant! "Mom I'm NOT pregnant…and InuYasha and I are NOT having sex…" She yelled quickly trying to reassure her mom that none of what she suspected was true. Her face must have been completely red. She couldn't believe her ears. Her mom thought she was actually doing that…and what made it more amazing…that she was actually okay with it!

Kagome's mom smiled happily and nodded. "Oh alright then, well just incase…always use protection." She advised wisely, standing up from her position on the corner of her bed…taking the tray. She walked out from her daughters' room, closing the door behind her.

Kagome blinked a couple of times watching her mom exit her room…her door closing. She sweat dropped letting herself fall back on her bed…" That was a BIG misunderstanding…" She said softly to herself. She closed her eyes slowly…" That was sure embarrassing…" She yawned…blushing…_" If only it were true…"_ She thought to herself…sleep finally taking her.

"Sango…I swear nothing happened! She slipped and accidentally fell on me!" Miroku said frantically. Seeing the death glare the girl was giving him. He knew she didn't believe him and why should she? " Please Sango don't!" There was a loud smack…and stomping. Miroku stood there…her hand imprinted on his cheek. She had stomped off to go to bed…mumbling something about perverted monks…Miroku sighed heavily…" I wasn't lying this time…"

* * *

**Well hoped you liked it! Hopefully you guys wont flame me too much! Well send me any reviews on any mistakes, dislikes, something you want to see happen...whatever!**

**Im kinda stumped right now on what to write for chapter 3 so please have some patience and ill try to post soon x.x!**


End file.
